


Love in a Heartbeat

by Straykisses



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Confession, Confident/Chaotic Gay!Hyunjin, Fanmeet, First Time Meeting, Fluff, Idol AU except Seungmin isn’t an idol, Kisses, M/M, Panicked Gay!Seungmin, Sequel to “Gone in a Heartbeat, Stray Kids is a thing but without Seungmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 11:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straykisses/pseuds/Straykisses
Summary: Seungmin woke up one morning to a text from one of his mutual’s on instagram. She was giving away her Stray Kids fanmeet ticket, since she wasn’t going to be in town for the fanmeet. She offered it to Seungmin since he was just about as obsessed over Hyunjin as she was. Seungmin took it, no questions asked.(Sequel to Gone in a Heartbeat)





	Love in a Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chanissleepy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanissleepy/gifts).



> Yoo this is for @frownyoongi. She requested a sequel to “Gone in a Heartbeat” from me like over a month ago, but i had been busy so i wasn’t able to update a lot, so here i am now since i have 2 months of school off. HERE YOU GO SWEETIE I HOPE YOU LIKE IT, AND I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT TOO. ENJOY!!!!!

Seungmin woke up one morning to a text from one of his mutual’s on instagram. She was giving away her Stray Kids fanmeet ticket, since she wasn’t going to be in town for the fanmeet. She offered it to Seungmin since he was just about as obsessed over Hyunjin as she was. Seungmin took it, no questions asked. It was scheduled for tomorrow, which meant he needed an outfit today. He immediately called his best friend Ten, who was just about as gay as he was. 

“Yo dude come over, i need your help picking out an outfit for tomorrow.” 

“Why?” 

“I’m going to a Stray Kids fanmeet tomorrow.”

The next thing he knew, he heard a loud ass screech come from the other boy, and the sound of foot steps running down the hallway of his appartment building. 

“Bitch i’m here.”

Seungmin laughed and hung up. He opened the door, and was faced with Ten in nothing but short shorts and a tight white tank top. 

“That’s some outfit”, Seungmin commented. 

“Shut up. This was the best i could do since i was in a hurry. NOW LET ME SEE YOUR CLOSET!” 

The red head flinched from his yell. 

“God damn. Could you maybe, you know, shut the fuck up for once?” 

“Hey you asked me to come over. This is all on you hoe”, Ten said as he crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

“Just shut up and help me pick a fucking outfit before i tell Taeyong you came over looking like a fucking slut.” 

“Bitch please, we both know he would just ask me to come over so we could fuck.”

Seungmin just shrugged and lead him over to him room. 

“Wow, you have a ton of shit”, the older boy said with surprise. 

“Well i go shopping every week, so it would be a surprise if i didn’t have a lot. 

Ten wasn’t listening, and just kept going through his outfits. 

 

Within 3 minutes Ten had found the perfect outfit. He pulled out a pink hooded crop top that ends right at Seungmin’s belly button, exposing his caramel toned abs, a pair of black skinny jeans with large rips at the thighs. 

The entire outfit looked both slutty, and cute. It was perfect. 

When Seungmin put it on, he noticed Ten could not stop staring at his 6 pack and his legs. 

“Could you know, maybe stop staring? Your little friend down under is getting a bit too excited.”

Ten looked down at his pants and noticed a tent forming. He squeaked and ran into the bathroom. (for the next 10 min all Seungmin heard were sharp gasps and a loud moan at the end) 

“You good now?”, he asked with skepticism. 

“Mhmm”, he hiccuped. 

The younger boy laughed and shooed Ten out of his appartment, so he could rest for the next day. 

 

 

Seungmin made sure to wake up extra early to get ready. First, he put on his crop top and skinny jeans, then he put on a little bit of make up, and highlighter. He didn’t want to put so much that he looked like a drag queen, so he settled for little instead of more. 

When he decided he looked good enough to fuck, he left, and headed to the venue.

On his way there, he encountered a few horny guys and girls who kept making grabby hands at his butt. He just ignored them and kept going.

 

At the venue, he saw a ton of fangirls and a few fanboys, waiting outside for Stray Kids. 

Someone them even started hitting on him, like the people on the street did. This time it was mostly the guys who tried to fuck, but he shooed then away. Some of the girls kept making smart remarks and saying things like “eww is he gay, he better not corrupt my bias. he’s only for me.” Seungmin just rolled his eyes and walked into line. 

 

When he got inside, he learned that his ticket was a front row seat. He could not have been happier. 

The members arrived pretty quickly. They said their greeting, and made a few jokes. Hyunjin was right in front of Seungmin. He wasn’t sure if he hallucinated it, but he saw Hyunjin kept staring at him, and may have even once licked his lips while looking at him. 

The red head looked away shyly, but crossed his arms and lifted them a little higher to reveal more of his abdomen. This time, he may or may not have seen Hyunjin’s ears turn a little red. 

Seungmin felt proud of himself for (maybe) doing such things to Hyunjin. He could not wait until he got to talk to the older. 

 

After the members performed a few of their songs, it was time for the fan x members interactions. Seungmin was 7th in his row, so he had to wait some time before he got up to talk to the members. 

He met Chan first, who happened to be a little in shock when he saw Seungmin. First because he was a fanboy, and second because of the way he dressed. He saw Chan blush the same way Hyunjin did. Seungmin chuckled a little, and grabbed Chan’s hands so they could talk. 

After a while, Seungmin had learned Chan happened to have a crush on another member in the group, Felix. Seungmin didn’t blame him. Felix is pretty cute, but his heart belonged to Hyunjin. Next, he talked to Woojin, who appeared to not be as affected by Seungmin as Hyunjin and Chan had. He eventually learned that Woojin was asexual, which was why he didn’t care as much. 

His conversations with each of the members were pretty similar. Jisung and Jeongin were both unaffected, but unlike Woojin who was ace, they were unaffected because they were straight. They still accepted Seungmin, and talked with him nonetheless. 

Felix talked about his hometown in Australia, and Changbin talked about how cute Minho is. 

In the end, he finally made it to Hyunjin, who was last in the line up. As soon as the older boy took one look at him, his face began burning red. He scanned Seungmin’s body up and down. The action made the red head turn just as red as his hair. 

Hyunjin took his hand, and right as Seungmin was about to speak, Hyunjin immediately said, “You’re cute.” It definitely was not what Seungmin was expecting. If Seungmin’s face could turn any redder, it did. 

As if Hyunjin couldn’t help himself but embarrass Seungmin more, he lifted the younger boy’s hand to his mouth, and left a little kiss, letting his lips linger longer than necessary. Seungmin was too wrapped in a trance to hear almost everyone in the establishment gasp. Even the other members began watching them, and were in shock when they saw Hyunjin kissing Seungmin’s hand. 

“Go out with me”, Hyunjin said. 

“B-But I cant. Y-You’re an i-idol, and i’m a commoner.” 

“Can you lean closer to me please?”

Seungmin was reluctant at first, but leaned in slight. Hyunjin look this opportunity to plant a kiss on the younger’s cheek. 

“You’re not a commoner to me”, he analyzed Seungmin’s body again. “In fact, you look like a prince to me.”

Seungmin could not become an even more panicked gay. 

“So will you go out with me?” 

“Y-Yes”, he stuttered out. 

Hyunjin smiled. “Good! Stay in your seat till everyone leaves. i’ll come get you once everyone leaves.”

“Oh-ok.” He was a fucking stuttering mess. 

“Great!... Oh! I never got your name.” 

“I-it’s Seungmin.”

Hyunjin smiled at him contently. 

“A pretty name, for a pretty boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Low key thinking about writing their date, but i’m not sure. Let me know if i should. Comments and Kudos are appreciated!!


End file.
